DRRR ficPsicoPathos Venator SECT 14 pt 5
by Yani-Senpai
Summary: More smut. It was up earlier in the year, but I took it down for tweaking and because it hadn't happened yet. But now it has. OCxIzaya


SECT 14.5

"Hey, Izaya?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you working on anything tonight? Have any plans?"

He was in the middle of a job.

But his job could wait.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering…what do you think about coming over?"

He smiled. He didn't know what was in store for him.

But staying the night with Yuna for the first time in a year?

He was up for that regardless.

She was forgiven for leaving for a year when she presented him with a kiss and the words, "I'll be setting things up, then…see you tonight, eh?"

She had left his sight again at that time.

Eventually, around six thirty, he arrived at Yuna's home. He didn't knock. It wasn't needed.

"Hey! Glad you came."

"Yeah. What's this about?"

"Erm…well, actually…I was thinking about that thing you mentioned. Our monthly…thing?"

"What about it…? Oh…I was kidding, you don't really have to make up for twelve times missing it." He laughed.

"I…I know…but I want to. Will you…allow it?" She honestly seemed really nervous.

Izaya closed the door behind him. "What do you mean? Allow what?"

"I…can you come closer? This is…kind of embarrassing."

Izaya smirked.

She was a psychopath.

They weren't supposed to blush or get embarrassed.

Still, he stepped over to her.

"I want…I think it's best…in order to make up for all the missed time…not just because of that…but…I think we should…or at least…"

"You're not making sense." Izaya couldn't help but smirk.

"I wanted to ask…Izaya…" Her face was red. She couldn't look at him.

"You're asking to make up for it tonight?"

Even redder. She just nodded. He was pissing her off.

"And how?" He laughed, moving to her ear. "I think I know…but you'll have to ask me for it to work."

"I'm not sure…is it possible…we could…I mean…"

He sighed. "Here, we'll go ahead and move to the other room…"

"Ah! But…no, not yet…later."

"Later?" He cocked his head to the side.

Yuna nodded, and stepping into the kitchen, she walked back out with a tray. "Ah…Adamus made them…I thought…eating would be best…it's probably not good for us to…without…"

Izaya laughed and took the meat bun, taking a bite out of it. "Then dig in, I guess. Faster we eat, sooner we can continue this."

They sat and talked and ate for a while. It was around eight when they were done catching up.

Yuna sighed.

"You're okay with this, then?"

"…Yeah, I think."

"Alright…come on." He gently grasped her hand.

"Right." She nodded slowly, standing up with him.

She paused, though.

"Something wrong?"

She looked up at him, and very seriously at that. "We're just…gonna wing it, right?"

Izaya laughed. "Sure."

She nodded.

The only time you could ever see Yuna looking innocent, was when she was with Izaya like this.

She was never submissive, mind you, unless she wanted to let him dominate her.

They stepped into Yuna's bedroom. Yuna sat down.

Izaya started to turn the light on.

"Don't."

"Hm?"

"We don't need that, right Izaya?"

"…I guess not."

"We've never used the light during our monthly thing before, right?"

"Right." He smirked, stepping over to the bed, sitting down next to her, grasping her shoulder and pushing her onto the mattress.

"What are you doing?"

Izaya only laughed, pressing his lips to hers in an open mouthed kiss. This wasn't something new.

It was the usual action.

They would make out a little, and then she'd wind up going down on him. Monthly—for a while there. She left, and of course, it stopped.

Izaya moved to her neck, prodding at the skin with his teeth, before sucking on it a little, then biting into one of her sensitive nerves. Her back arched at the feeling of his teeth in her flesh. Blood seeped from the mark.

"Th-tha…that…you're wounding me again."

"Sorry. I know it doesn't hurt, so I'm not going to stop." He smiled, going back to the wound and sucking on the opening. Her blood still tasted just the same. It was bitter, but at the same time, it was tasteful.

"No…of course not…why the hell…would I want you to?" Yuna smiled.

After he had cleaned the wound and it had stopped bleeding, Izaya moved back. Yuna couldn't help but whimper a little at him leaving. He hushed her nearly silently, before kissing her again on the lips shortly. He moved back to remove his jacket and set it on her computer desk chair.

"Get comfortable. We'll be here a while."

Yuna only blushed a little, then moved to lie normally on the bed. Izaya grinned at this, moving to hover his torso and head above her, sitting to the other side. He held his weight with one hand, and stroked her bangs out of her face with the other.

"Your face is so pretty…why do you cover it up?" He laughed a bit. "That was too cheesy, huh?"

"…Perhaps…but it worked." She laughed, grasping him by the neck, pulling him down to her in an aggressive kiss. She bit his lip, and he whined a little bit.

"It does hurt me, you know." He muttered, pulling away.

"Aww, poor baby." She laughed again as he smirked and moved back into the kiss. Instead of allowing her to bite him again, he moved his tongue to tangle with hers before she could get a chance. This tongue wresting lasted for a couple of minutes before Izaya pulled away to change his position. He moved to sit above her, straddling her waist and resting his arms on either side of her.

"I'm not worrying you, am I?"

"Worrying me?"

"Are you getting this? I think this is going to be different than the usual…'monthly event'…"

"I didn't intend it to be." Yuna muttered.

"No?"

"You're foolish to think I did. I have to make up for twelve months."

"You don't really have to—"

"Shut up, Izaya."

He laughed, moving in to kiss her again. She obliged, and ran her tongue across Izaya's bottom lip. He chuckled, opened his mouth, and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth and wrap around his own. After she broke away from this, she ran her tongue across the roof of his mouth, causing a shiver to go down his spine and making him shake a little as he lost some of his balance and move in closer to her. He adjusted his hands to sit on her shoulder blades, not once removing his mouth from hers. After she had removed her tongue from his mouth, he replied by doing the same thing to the roof of her mouth, causing her to arch and press harder into him. They both exhaled harshly at the pressure and broke away. Izaya flopped to the left of her. They both were having trouble catching their breath. Izaya had lost that part of the battle it seemed. He had become erect long before she had. He doubted she was even damp yet. The thought made him swear under his breath.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"I'm afraid you've…It's already done…" Izaya muttered, blushing furiously.

"…The usual, then?" Yuna sighed.

"Usual? No…no…not that…not this time…" he didn't want to lose again. If she were to go down on him, it would be all over.

Considerably, they were very competitive when this kind of thing happened.

Izaya took a moment to ponder that fact, but soon ignored it.

"Why not?" Yuna asked, looking over at him.

"I don't…I just want to…"

"Just want to lie here and calm down, right?" She smirked. "I can't be so submissive to let you do that, you know."

"Ah, I had hoped….my mistake…" He paused. At least losing to Yuna felt like it was okay. "…Go on."

Yuna sighed, sat up, and turned to where Izaya was lying. "You know this is going to be hard on you…and remember, I don't swallow."

"Of course, I know…" Regardless of knowing it was to be a loss, he wanted it now. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. "…Come on…hurry it up if you're going to…"

As if to mock him, she gently cupped the inside of his thigh. She could feel his erection on the back of her hand, and this being the case, she moved her hand slowly up to his pants zipper. Izaya gasped, and out of his mouth escaped a small moan. She moved to tap his pants zipper for a moment. She was taking her time because she knew it bothered him. She simply looked up at him and smirked.

"Come on, do it! Why must you ALWAYS make me wait?" He snapped.

Instead, she sighed and cupped his member again, putting a little pressure on it before moving her head up to his ear and whispering cunningly, "Now, why would I neglect the deliberation? You always get a little massage before I give it to you!"

"Ah…skip it this time…just…" She pressed one of her fingers to his tip hard. His shoulders lurched. "Stop it!"

"You can't honestly not like this."

That was why.

He liked it too much.

He loved it when she took control.

He adored it when she did this to him.

But because he liked this, it made him want her.

He wanted her more now than ever. And knowing this, she would tease him as long as she could.

Slowly undoing his pants, she looked at him expectantly. He sighed, then moved his back and waist up off of the bed. She smiled, removing his pants from his waist. He sagged back down and lifted his legs off of the bed so she could take them off the rest of the way.

"Red. The usual, I guess. To be expected. You haven't changed all that much in a year." She laughed.

"Quiet! Don't…you don't have to point that out."

"Yeah, I know." She smirked.

"You know…usually, I'm the one to do that." He muttered weakly.

"…yeah, well…you probably don't even feel up to standing."

"…No, not really…but…" He sat up, taking off his own shirt and discarding it to the side.

"I suppose you're counting on turnabout."

"If you don't mind." She crossed her arms, but soon moved to lift her shirt above her head and remove her arm bands. She threw both of them to the side. "Aw, that all?"

"Izaya, you're already hard. I don't have to do anything but grind up against you before you're turned on. I don't HAVE to be naked." She snickered and pushed him over, straddling him. They had switched.

She was in control.

Not that this hadn't been the case.

Izaya took another shaking breath before she pressed into him a little. The breath did no good then, since he expelled it immediately.

"See? What'd I say?"

"…come on…just those…" He nodded toward her legs.

Yuna smiled then. Happily.

"Izaya?"

"…What?" He was honestly expecting another taunt.

"…thanks for wanting me…I…I don't think I could forgive someone for leaving for a year." She contentedly got up and removed her belt and pants. Izaya smiled.

He was tired already.

This was bound to wear him out the rest of the way.

Yuna lied back down. Izaya turned to face her. She then rested her head on his chest, moving one of her legs in between his. She brushed her thigh across his member, making him clutch her shoulder blade tightly and hold his breath, only letting go of both of them after his face turned completely red.

"D-don't do that!"

"Sorry…" She laughed. "…I just can't help it sometimes. It's too fun!"

"You said…"

"I know, I know. Just give me a minute." She muttered, wrapping her arms around him. "I'd really appreciate it if you held me, Izaya."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head gently.

"…you know…instead of the usual…I was curious as to…when you were planning on…" She muttered.

"…going all the way?" That was miserably predictable, and was something she had pondered a few times since she had left.

"…yeah."

A bit of silence.

"…Yeah, I'd be alright with that." Moving back a little, he snuggled his face into her neck, nibbling at it a little. She pressed her leg harder into Izaya, causing him to lurch back. She smiled, gently moving her leg in a slow, back and forth motion. "Ah…stop…cut that…cut that out! Yuna…it's…that's too much!"

"Is it?" She sneered, hooking her leg around his and pulling herself closer to him.

"Ah…stop it…Yuna…" This was indeed too much.

It wouldn't be so bad if he could just have her.

But she wouldn't allow that.

She had to play with him and tease him before she would ever let him enter her.

He was sure that even when the rest of their clothes were removed, she wouldn't allow it. She would do this until she couldn't take it anymore either.

He was going to have to help.

Frowning, Izaya moved his hand lower. He contemplated shortly as to if he should remove her panties now, but decided against it, and began to massage her. Yuna gasped and stopped her leg movements.

"Izaya…Izaya…what…what're you…ah…that's…it's…I can't…"

"Shh…you're alright…just relax." He whispered, pressing a little harder at her clitoris, and grasping her head and holding it close to his chest. She swallowed hard. Not once before had Izaya touched her like this.

She had given up control and melted into him. Her breaths grew uneven and shallow, and her eyelids felt too heavy to open. Yuna moved her leg out from between Izaya's. He smirked.

Yuna-2

Izaya-1

He was catching up.

"I can't help but wonder…would you have been happy if I did this to you every month?"

"Ah…shut…shut up…"

"Is that a yes?"

She just nuzzled into his chest and reached to his shoulders from under his arms, squeezing them and giving a contented hum. He smiled, and pinched her. She lurched up a bit and grasped his shoulders harder.

"I'm honestly kinda sorry…" She exhaled sharply. "…I shouldn't do this to you…It's…it's hard to…Izaya…I…please…"

"You're saying you want me to enter you, right?" He sneered.

"Ah…please…Izaya…please…" Dammit. She was losing. There was no escaping this. Instead, she just gave in to him. "Come on…Izaya…"

"I should get revenge on you, you know…but I won't." He laughed. "Just a little longer."

"Ah…Fine…" Yuna muttered, moving her hand to massage him as well. Izaya shifted, moaned a bit, and began kneading her more aggressively.

This was already better than it had ever been.

If they kept this up, they would both come before they even got a chance to have actual intercourse.

"Yuna…please…now…we have to…" He moved his free hand to unhook her bra, taking it off smoothly, and throwing it on the floor.

"Hey…ah…"

"Relax. You're alright. Don't act like it's the first time I've seen your chest."

"Shut up…"

"I've made the psychopath blush again."

"Did you ever get a twitter?"

"Ha…no…" He laughed, and removed his hand. Yuna did the same. "You ready?"

"I…I'm as ready as I can be."

He nodded. "Agh…we're both already messy, huh?"

"It's only gonna get worse. You planning on wimping out because of a little mess?"

"Do you mind? We are on your bed."

"I wouldn't have invited you if I wasn't ready for this."

They both took a relieving sigh.

Then, Izaya moved to remove her underwear. Yuna stopped him.

"What?"

"Let me do it." She smirked, and sat up on her knees, blushing harder and taking her last article of clothing off, sitting down to take it off of her legs.

Izaya lost the rest of his breath then and swallowed hard.

"Alright…you're turn, come on." She sighed.

Izaya smiled, moving to the side of the bed. He stood up, only to sit back down soon after. He stayed there for a moment, catching his breath. Yuna moved over to him, leaning on his back and lying her head on his shoulder. "I'm honestly kind of nervous…to tell you the truth…I'm not…"

"You don't have to be nervous. Don't worry. You're probably more experienced than I am." She murmured.

"I doubt it. Besides…you always manage to make me nervous."

Yuna smiled. "It's alright. It keeps your blood flowing." She laughed. "Come on." She put her hand on his.

Izaya took a deep breath. After a moment, he turned around and pushed Yuna over.

She laughed. "Hey…let me at least lie down the right way on this thing…don't worry. You're leading this time."

He smiled as he sat up and away from her. She moved to lie on the bed normally, and Izaya slowly moved to hang above her. "You ready for this?"

"It's something new, but I am."

"Alright…" Izaya blushed. He moved to enter her, then backed off. "I'm not sure if…I honestly don't know if I'm…"

"You don't have to be embarrassed." She said, kissing him shortly.

Izaya sighed, moving to slide himself into Yuna. She inhaled deeply, eyes widening, but shutting tight quickly. Izaya's face twitched a little. Still sort of clueless, he just breathed out.

"You can move, you know…" she muttered.

Izaya growled a bit, annoyed at her taking control, though she said she wouldn't. He bit his bottom lip, and began to grind further into her.

"Ah! Wasn't expecting that!" she gasped.

"Sorry…"

"No, stop apologizing…ah…man…that's something else, eh?"

Izaya couldn't answer. Yuna squeezed a bit, triggering a moan from Izaya. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he fell down to rest his face on her shoulder. At this point he couldn't even pause his grinding. Yuna moved her head over to match her lips to his, forcing her tongue in without warning and wrapping it around his. Izaya didn't deny her this—rather, he embraced it. They were being quite loud, and at this point, it didn't matter. Yuna's phone went off, and Izaya grumbled, pulling away.

"Don't…!" She whimpered. "I'm not answering that, you idiot."

"Good." He muttered, making his first full thrust into her. She arched, but that only pushed him further into her. "Ah! Yuna! What…"

"Izaya…don't…"

He continued thrusting into her, wrapping his legs around the front of her thighs to get better access. Yuna yelped loudly. Izaya ignored this and continued.

"It's…ah…Izaya…I…"

She left him for a whole damn year.

He should be mad, right?

Yeah. He was mad alright.

Mad at himself.

He was angry at himself for ever thinking about being mad at her.

"Izaya…you're…you need to pay attention…agh!"

"Wha…sorry…I was thinking…" He exhaled again. "…Sorry. I shouldn't…"

"Don't apologize…it's not the time, please…"

"Not…the time?"

Yuna winced a bit. "You heard me…ah…I think you're gonna win this round, too."

"I don't think there's a winning or losing side to this…" He laughed.

"Perhaps…Ah! Er…perhaps not…but…"

"C'mon…enough of this…stop arguing…I love you, Yuna."

That was a loving phrase.

It didn't seem like him.

But this was Yuna.

It made sense.

"Izaya…I…I love you too…so fucking much…" She gave one more sigh before she couldn't hold anymore. She climaxed, Izaya did as well.

They sat there for a moment.

Gasping for air.

Eventually, Izaya moved away, lying down next to her.

After about ten minutes, they had rested a bit.

"That was…certainly…"

"Extraordinary?" Yuna laughed.

"Yeah…well worth a year's wait…"

"Good to know…" Yuna sighed. "Ah...I think I'm gonna go clean myself up."

"Alright…just…make sure you come back soon…I…I want to be able to say goodnight to you."

"Alright." Yuna chuckled weakly. She sat up and moved to go to the bathroom for a five minute shower.

Just as she stepped out of the door, she noticed Sora and Shizuo sitting in her living room.

This was a normal occurrence.

Except she wasn't ever naked.

Shizuo saw nothing, as he was still obsessively rubbing his eyes and groaning.

"Well, you two were having fun!" Sora laughed.

"Shut it." Yuna muttered, walking into her bathroom and slamming the door.

If nothing else, that was embarrassing.

They had walked in on the two of them, and neither had even noticed.

When she returned to Izaya with nothing but a towel, she assumed he'd be asleep.

Instead he was sitting there looking out the window.

"What're you looking at?"

"…coons."

Yuna laughed, opening the window. A raccoon sat and looked her straight in the face, then scurried off.

"Let's get some rest."

"Yeah." She nodded, lying down in his arms. "So, I am human…good to know you do play favorites."

"Well, I do love you more than most humans."

"But you're still mad about the human race." Yuna laughed. "It's alright, that's what makes you who you are."

"Of course, of course." He laughed.

They went to sleep after that.

This was nice.

They both belonged here.

It was good to belong.

No matter how much some may think they can get by without it…

…to belong…

…is to be loved.

And to be loved?

That's something no creature can live without.


End file.
